


don’t say that it’s over, you can’t live without me

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Case, Angst, Canon Compliant, Conflicted Leia Organa, Dark Hurt/Comfort, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned Kylo Ren, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe debriefs with Leia — little knowing of her connection to Kylo, or her conflicted feelings about him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa & Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895875
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	don’t say that it’s over, you can’t live without me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Interrogation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Closer” by Burn Season.

It was in the command center with Leia Organa proper that Poe found that he could speak again. “He...he got inside my head,” he said, and it took an effort for his voice not to crack, for it not to shake.  
  
“I know.” Leia sighed as she spoke. “I’m sorry, Poe. I’m so sorry. The techniques I taught you, did they — ”  
  
“No.” Poe laughed, a bit shakily. “He just pushed right past them. There were moments where I thought he was going to let up, but he didn’t. And — I swear I could feel him. In my head. Like...” He laughed again, strained. “I don’t know if he was trying to kriff with me or what, but some stuff wouldn’t be as bad, though that doesn’t say much, and some would just hurt...”  
  
“Poe...”  
  
Leia hugged him then, and Poe could swear that they were interacting in this moment, not like a General and her soldier, but like a mother type and the type who was like her son. He didn’t cry. He could feel himself shaking like he wanted to, but he didn’t. Couldn’t.  
  
“I cried in front of him,” Poe said.  
  
“There’s nothing weak about that.”  
  
“Yeah, but he saw. He probably got that satisfaction, the utter bastard.”  
  
He didn’t know why Leia withdrew, winced like Poe had pricked her. Then, “It doesn’t mean you’re weak, Poe. You are not weak. You were strong and clever and if you hadn’t smuggled the map to safety in BB-8, things would be a lot worse. Ren didn’t actually get the map and...” She faltered, almost like what she was saying next hurt to say. “If we catch him...we’ll see what we have to do with him.”  
  
“Prison then,” Poe said. “I don’t want him hurt in any way. I just want him locked up where he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”  
  
Leia smiled feebly. “Of course you would, Poe. I wouldn’t hold you in such high regard if you didn’t. I doubt anyone could love the galaxy like you do. Except your parents before you.”  
  
“It’s how I didn’t lose it,” Poe said. “My mother. I thought of my mother, and how she said there was always good in the galaxy.” He sighed. “It’s where the First Order loses, right? They don’t see the galaxy’s a good place. We do.”  
  
Leia nodded. “Yes.” Then, “You should rest. You need it.”  
  
***  
  
As Poe left the room, Leia watched him. Usually, when she watched him, she was all but blinded by love for him, as she was for Ben. She still held quite a bit of affection and esteem for him (strong, determined, brave) but she could also see him as all too human. Even the strong fell down sometimes.  
  
She should have hated her son. Her son, who betrayed every value that she’d tried to teach him, who’d chosen someone else to teach him different values. Different, worse values.  
  
Her son, who had massacred a village.  
  
Her son, who had tortured her protégé.  
  
It wasn’t as simple as love and hate. She could still love Ben, because it was almost built in, while acknowledging she didn’t like him at the moment.  
  
Maybe she was a failure as a teacher as well as a mother. Maybe she should have hated Ben.  
  
She felt pinpricks. Spots of hope. That moment, that long conflicted stretch before he’d interrogated Poe, when Leia had thought that he was going to turn back. Change back. (Change back...was it as easy, as fluid, as changing shapes?)  
  
That moment of mercy, when he had spared that one stormtrooper. After the interrogation, when he had...well, he hadn’t made Poe’s escape happen, but he had let it. Had apparently, also let Poe escape Jakku.  
  
He’d let it happen.  
  
And the Hosnian system...he had been scared for her, searching for her through the Force to make sure she was all right. A complete monster wouldn’t do that. A full monster, a Hux or a Phasma or a Snoke, wouldn’t do that.  
  
_There has to be Light in him. There has to be...still..._


End file.
